


Strip Poker

by ziallnarry1d



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 10:16:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziallnarry1d/pseuds/ziallnarry1d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys decide to play Strip Poker with their female friend...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strip Poker

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes or cliche moments, I wrote this about a year ago!

“Hmmm, let’s play…. strip poker? Good, eh?” Louis suggests.

The other guys agree and I pout.

“This isn’t fair, i’m the only girl,” I say with my arms across my chest.

“That just makes it more interesting, babe,” Harry says, winking cheekily. The cheeky bastard.

I roll my eyes,” Whatever.”

Thirty minutes later mostly everyone was half naked, except for me. The only thing I had taken off were my socks.

“No fair!” Louis protests, wearing only his trousers.

“She has the game rigged!” Protests Liam in his Calvin Klein’s and socks.

The other boys agree and I just smirk.

“Not my fault i’m better than you,” I sing. They just roll their eyes.

Ten minutes later all of the boys are in their boxers. Zayn sighs angrily and throws his cards on the table. I laugh at his outburst.

He looks up at me,” So this is funny?”

I laugh harder at his annoyed expression. “No,” I say between giggles.

“Fuck this,” he says geting up.

Shit. “I’m sorry, Zayn! I-“

I’m cut off by lips on mine. Zayn’s lips on mine. He licks my bottom lip and I give him entrance. His tongue enters mine and I feel him tasting me. I taste him and he’s sweet with the bitter tint of cigarette. The kiss gets deeper and my hands go to his hair and his to my waist. His lips leave mine and I quickly try to find them again.

“Woah, slow down, ranger.” He says chuckling.

“Fuck, that was hot,” Niall says and I feel my face get warm when I remember the other boys.

“Don’t be embarrassed now,” Harry whispers in my ear.

I shiver and goosebumps go down my body. He runs his hands up and down my arms, multiplying the goosebumps. Zayn’s lips attach to mine again and I welcome them. Harry’s hands slip down to my legs, exposed in the shorts i’m wearing. They innocently roam around until they get to my inner thighs.

“You don’t know how much we want you right now,” he whispers huskily. He squeezes my thigh and I moan into Zayn’s mouth. He pulls away from me.

“Fuck,” he mutters.

Harry rubs circles on the inside of my thighs, very close to my pussy, and I can’t stop the sounds I’m emitting. 

“Quite the noise-maker, eh?” Louis says on the side of me.

Much to my protest, Harry stops what he’s doing. I feel myself being lifted and i’m being carried to a bedroom. All of the boys follow. I’m layed down and I could see Niall locking the door. All of the boys stand over the bed and I could feel myself aching for them. They watch me tremble, amused.

“Please.”

That’s all it took. In an instant my arms were locked above my head by Zayn. Liam tore at my shirt, saying something about buying me a new one. Niall was at my shorts, taking them off as quickly as he could. Larry Stylinson were on either side of me, making love-bite after love- bite. Niall got my shorts of and snaked his hands into my underwear. He stroked my pussy and I moaned and arched my back. Liam unsnapped my bra and took my nipple in his mouth. I moaned louder and writhed in the bed.

“Fuck, babe, you know what that does to me?” Harry says. He presses against my side and I could feel his hard on. I bite my lip and look at his lust-filled eyes.

“Sorry,” I say innocently.

He smirks,”You will be.”

I don’t have time to think about it because I feel my underwear coming down. Niall hastily throws them and goes down to my entrance. He licks me and my whole body arches and I struggle to get out of Zayn’s grip.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” I moan. Niall’s tongue goes inside of me and I feel my body tense up. I bite my lip to hold back a scream. The boys, other than Zayn, pause their actions for Niall. My body begins to tremble as I feel my Niall suck on my. My mouth opens and Zayn’s lips are quickly on mine to swallow the scream. He lets go of my hands to hold my waist and my hands grip the sheets on the bed. With Niall french kissing my pussy, Zayn french kissing me, Larry Stylinson tearing at my neck, and Liam doing God knows what to my breast, lets just say, it was quite the sensation. My orgasm was coming quickly and the boys could feel it.

“You gonna climax for us, huh?” Louis whispers, nibbling at my neck.

I couldn’t even answer, only whimper in pleasure. Niall wraps my legs around his neck and really went to work. Zayn grabbed my hands again and connected my lips with his, but not before saying,”Trust me, you’re gonna need this.”

My head arches back and I feel my climax whipping through me. Everything bursts into white light. The pleasure is too much to handle. Zayn struggles to keep his mouth on mine. My moans and screams are swallowed by him. My body arches and shakes. I could feel Niall sucking my juices as they came out. My legs tightened around his neck and it was a wonder I wasn't choking him. I could feel myself coming down and everything refocuses. Zayn pulls away from me and catches his breath.

“Fucking shit,” I pant.

“This is only the beginning,” Liam says with a smirk.

Niall emerges from my legs with a grin.

“As sweet as expected,” he says cheekily.

“Mmm,” Liam says,”Lemme taste.”

Then the unexpected happens, Liam and Niall’s lips come together. The kiss was far from innocent. Both of their tongues fight for dominance and they’re getting closer and closer together. Niall grabs Liam’s waist and jerks him closer so that their crotch’s were rubbing each other. Liam moans and I could feel myself throbbing again at the sexiness that was in front of me. Zayn leaves my side and I can see a playful pout on his face. Niall notices and pulls away from Liam and connects to Zayn. I couldn’t help but feel angry that Zayn wasn't kissing me anymore. But that was short lived. Louis and Harry drifted their hands to my clit and began to rub. My moaning starts up again and the lost attention is grabbed. Liam gets on top of me and fits in between my legs. He begins kissing down my neck, all the while Harry and Louis are still rubbing circles. I find confidence and remove my clenched fist from the grip on the sheets and move them to Liam’s bulge, still sheltered in his boxers. I catch him off guard and he tears away from my neck and lets out a low groan.

“Shit,” says, out of breath.

He removes Harry and Louis’ hands from my inner thighs and they leave from the side of me. Niall and Zayn were still making out. Zayn had his hands in Niall’s hair and Niall had his hands down Zayn’s boxers, stroking him. Liam presses down into me and I moan loudly. He wraps my legs around his waist and grinds into me. What the other boys are doing to the side of me does nothing to help. Louis found his way to Niall and was closely pressed to him, sprinkling kisses down his neck. Harry was doing the same to Zayn, but he had wrapped his arms around the three of them, his hands resting on Louis’ bum. They were all grinding into each other and I felt myself involuntarily grinding into Liam. He grinds back harder and I moan as my throbbing flesh rubs against the scratchy material keeping me away from his erection.

“I think you have on too many clothes,” I say looking him lustfully in the eyes.

He chuckles lowly and lifts up and pulls his boxers down and throws the across them across the room. He presses into me again and I cry out at the pleasure of his skin against mine.

“Better?”

“Inside of me, now.” I say through clenched teeth.

He nibbles at my neck before pulling my legs apart. “Are you sure?” He asks. His eyes are clouded over with lust and they droop.

“Yes, please.” I beg.

He smirks and puts his tip against my throbbing entrance. “Liam-” Without warning he thrusts into me. I cry out in pain and pleasure as my body tries to adjust to his size. Now I know why they call him Daddy Direction. Fuck he was big. Tears prick my eyes. He kisses the edge of them.

“You okay?” He asks.

I nod.

“Are you sure cuz-“

“Liam, please.”

He takes the hint and starts moving inside of me. I bite my lip and wait for the pain to subside. He lifts my leg slightly and murmers,” This should help.” And my fuck, it does. I arch my body into his and he grabs my torso. His other arm grips my leg harder and lifts it higher. The feeling is indescribable. There’s murmuring in the foursome party and I feel myself being lifted. I recognize the soft but strong hands as Louis’. He fits himself beneath me and shrugs off his boxers. He strokes his length before carefully putting it in my whole, the same one Liam was in. I felt myself being stretched and and I gripped the bed. Louis grabbed my waist and guided himself in. I moaned at the feeling of two people in me at once. Louis began to move and Liam groaned as Louis’ cock rubbed against his. My body shook and trembled. I felt someone tap me and I looked up to see Zayn.  
“Open,” he commands.

I open my mouth and take his length in. He thrusts into me and I suck him up and down. “Get down,” I hear Niall say. I see Zayn’s hands go down on either side of me and I hear him let out a ragged moan. He pushes forward and cock goes deeper to where i’ deep throating him. He groans then moans almost simultaneously. “F-fuck, Niall,” He moans. “Shit, babe,” he says gripping my hair. I barely register it as Liam and Louis slam into me at the same time. Liam slows down a little and breathes heavier. His head hangs low and he trembles. “Shit, Haz.” He moans arching his back. This causes him to thrust hard into me. I arch in pleasure causing me to press down on Louis and push Zayn’s cock out of my mouth, to only have it come back in. I earn two rewarding moans and Louis pumps harder in me. My sense come only to tell me that I was close. “Fuuuuck, Lilo, i’m close,” I moan using their bromance name. Louis continues thrusting and nibbling on my neck and Liam’s thrusts get harder as Harry grips at his hair. Niall goes harder in Zayn and Zayn’s cock bobs in and out of mouth. Zayn moans in Liam’s mouth as they are in a lip-lock.

“Fuck,” Zayn says pulling away from Liam,”We’re all close.”

After a few more thrusts, I feel Zayn tighten up. He becomes jerky and cums, spilling into my mouth. By the way he was jerking I could tell that Niall had hit his climax too. Liam’s body begins to shudder and I could tell that Harry had climaxed also. But Louis and Liam were still going strong inside of me. A few seconds later, I could feel Liam tighten up a jerkily spill inside of me, moaning my name as well as Harry’s. He pulls out leaving just me and Louis. Louis quickly flips me over and he reaches a completely different angle. I moan his name loudly and I could feel my impending orgasm. “Mhm mm, your going to wait for me,” Louis demands. He slows down and thrust agonizingly slowly. I start thrusting back on him and he moans. I could feel him getting closer as he quickened his pace. He squeezes my waist before saying,”Now!” I let go and he does also quickly after. He continues to thrust, forcing me to ride out the orgasm. I could feel him spilling deeply inside of me and I felt my juices coming out onto him. He thrusts until he can’t anymore and pulls out before collapsing on the bed.

“That was..” Harry starts.

“Fun?” Niall helps.

“Interesting?” Zayn.

“Tiring.” Louis.

“Sexily kinky.” Surprisingly, Liam.

“The best night ever, we should play strip poker more often.” I say smirking.

The boys laugh and we all fall asleep. Naked, cuddling, exhausted, and planning for the next strip poker night


End file.
